The invention relates to a field interpolation circuit for combining signals corresponding to signals from consecutive fields of an original picture into an interpolated signal in such an amplitude ratio that in a picture to be displayed by means of this interpolated signal the sum of the luminous intensities to be caused by signals corresponding to signals from a plurality of lines of the picture to be displayed, these lines being obtained by the field interpolation circuit, instead of a signal from a line of the original picture, is substantially the same for every field.
The Netherland's Patent Application No. 7706512 (PHN 8821) discloses a field interpolation circuit of the above-mentioned type with which disturbing effects, which are the result of motions in the picture when the number of lines is doubled while maintaining the field frequency, are reduced.